


Rant

by Geenee27



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geenee27/pseuds/Geenee27
Summary: I love the Slack re-watches, the comments, observations, banter and particularly the "rants" - they are the best. This is a nod to the Slack MFMM fandom who lighten my Friday nights and Sunday afternoons. I may have mentioned a few of you and hope I haven't offended. I adore you.





	Rant

“There must have been another Slack re-watch last night.”

The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher lounged on her chaise, feet tucked up, folded newspaper in one hand and whisky glass in the other. She frowned, peered over the top of the section she was reading, the society pages as it were, and directed her comment to the equally honourable man ensconced in the comfortable armchair next to her. 

“Hmmmm,” came the response.

She kept looking at him and her eyes narrowed. “I don't believe I have your full attention, Detective Inspector.”

“Ah... yes... re-watch... last night... ,“ his eyes did not stray from the book in his lap.

She lowered the paper and glared. Jack languidly reclined in his chair, reading glasses on, shirt sleeves rolled up and stockinged feet thrust out onto the ottoman. A half full glass of whiskey lay on a side table near his elbow. He reached without looking, took a sip, replaced the glass and sighed happily.

“Yes, and another rant no less.”

“Well, the fans are entitled to their opinion.” he prevaricated.

“But Jack, doesn't it bother you. They're casting aspersions on our work.”

“I find them rather interesting, to tell you the truth. A little criticism never hurt anyone. And it keeps us on our toes.”

“Well, I'd like to see your reaction to this one. It's firesign23 again.”

“Oh I like hers, there are quite articulate. I wish foxspirit1928 would index them for future reference.”

“Just read this! It's a rant about the kiss at Cafe Réplique.”

“What do you mean, that was some of my best work.” Jack sat up, fully engaged now and placed his book on the table. Phryne passed him the newspaper and pointed to the article she was referencing. Jack scanned the piece and as he did the furrow in his brow became more pronounced and his eyebrows rose slowly.

“Hrmph.” He tossed the paper aside in a huff.

“Not so impressed with your girlfriend firesign23 now, are you?” Phryne threw him that little moue of hers.

“Well, she brings up some good points, but that's not what my motivation was.”

“You were the one who said that fans were entitled to their opinions.”

“Yes, well sometimes they misinterpret the plot.” Jack pouted.

“Well, they've scrutinized the show's plot holes well enough.”

“Plot holes just make the story more interesting.” Jack defended.

“Please don't go there. Mr. Butler is still upset about the leafingbooksandtea tea rant.” Phryne shuddered.

Jack tried to hide a small smirk behind his hand but Phryne caught him.

“So all rants are fair game until it focuses on you Inspector?”

“No, I just happen to disagree with this one. No harm.”

“Ha! I know you too well. I think your pride has been pricked. Maybe firesign23 is right about that kiss.”

Jack bristled. “You were looking a dangerous gunman in the face and I had to distract you. Carefully. I couldn't just grab you and turn you around to face away. You were terrified Phryne, and putting my hands on you too aggressively would have traumatized you all over again.”

“Well, it was very _convenient_ for our relationship arc, Detective Inspector.”

Jack snorted, grabbed up his book again and proceeded to ignore his partner in crime solving as in life. 

Fairly comfortable silence prevailed for awhile. Phryne went back to her society pages and smiled smugly to herself.

“Don't know why you read those articles after a re-watch anyways, they only get you worked up.” He grouched finally.

Phryne grinned but remained silent. Suddenly, she froze.

“Here's another one. Ranting about you being married to someone else. It must be quiltingmom. Look here!?”

Jack threw her a nasty look, unwound himself from the comfort of his chair, and book in hand stomped up the stairs to their bedroom. Phryne carefully set down the paper and proceeded to tiptoe up the stairs after him to soothe the wounded beast.


End file.
